


Who I Am

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The thoughts of 3 of the women of the West Wing.





	Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Who I Am**

**by:** Rhiannon

**Character(s):** CJ, Donna, and Ainsley  
**Category(s):** Song Fic   
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** West Wing doesn't belong to me... It's Mr. Sorkin's... And the song lyrics ain't mine either... That belongs to the WWF (no wise-cracks)  
**Summary:** The thoughts of 3 of the women of the West Wing.  
**Author's Note:** This just kinda happened into my brain... Don't know if it's any good or not... Just thought I'd share it and let yall be the judge. 

>   
> _Don't treat me like a woman_  
>  Don't treat me like a man  
> Don't treat me like you know me  
> Just treat me for who and what I am
> 
> __I'm so much more  
>  I'm so much more  
>  I'm so much more  
>  I'm so much more than that.  
> 

***  
I am a woman.

I am a strong woman.

I can make a grown man cry if I wanted to.

I am the Press Secretary to the President of the United States.

But sometimes I feel like a no one. There are times when I feel as if I'm in a boy's club. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. And I love the people I work with... I love them dearly.

But sometimes... sometimes I just want to stand in the middle of the Oval Office and shout, "Hey guys! Over here! Remember me?! I have something of value to say too!"

And then there are times when I feel as if I'm squarely in the middle of the boy's club... I feel as if I'm a member. As if I was one of the guys... There's something... disconcerting about that feeling too.

Sometimes I wonder if they ever see me... me... Claudia Jean. There's so much more to me than what they see...

I'm a woman.

I'm strong.

I'm smart.

But I'm so much more than that.

I'm CJ Cregg, Press Secretary to the President of the United States of America.

~~~

My boss has a sensitive system.

I tell him that all the time. Somewhere in between talking on the phone and digging up bits of information, I find the time to remind him that he has a delicate system.

I like to ask him questions. I like to know as much about what's going on at the White House as possible. Sometimes... all right, most of the time, I just ask questions to hear his voice.

I like to hear his voice.

There was a brief moment when I wondered if I'd ever hear his voice again.

But, thank God... I hear his voice everyday. And I know that voice. I can tell you what kind of mood he's in just by the sound of his voice.

But sometimes, I wonder if he even knows me. Sometimes I wonder what he thinks of me. I think he sees the old me... The person I was before the President was elected.

But I'm so much more than that.

I'm Donnatella Moss, Deputy to the Deputy Chief of Staff of the President of the United States of America.

~~~

I get a lot of flack for being a blond woman. I mean, people can make snap decisions just because I have blond hair, long legs and I'm a woman, to say nothing of the fact that I am a Republican, and that is something for which I get a great deal of flack for being.

I was banished to the steam pipe distribution venue for being a blond, leggy, Republican woman... And for opening a big can of whoop-ass on Sam Seaborn … to coin a phrase I heard from the man who has been the kindest to me since I began this job.

I wonder if they take me seriously. Or if I'm just a big joke to some of the people up there...

I'm not a dumb blond.

I'm not stupid and I'm not mean. Stupid and mean are not words that should be used in the same sentence with the word Republican... Because we're not either.

I'm a blond woman.

I'm a Republican.

But I'm so much more than that.

I'm Ainsley Hayes, Associate White House Council to the President of the United States of America.

THE END


End file.
